Death Note original soundtracks
This article lists the soundtracks attributed to the Death Note franchise. Film soundtracks ''Sound of Death Note'' Sound of Death Note is a soundtrack featuring music from the first Death Note film composed and arranged by Kenji Kawai. It was released on 17 June 2006 by VAP and is priced at ¥2500. It is also available if you have the Death Note DVD in the original Japanese version. Track listing #"a heart attack" #"a dispute" #"confused" #"realize the limitations" #"disturbance" #"…in the heart" #"astonishment" #"a reality" #"logic" #"a challenge" #"make a noise in the world" #"a shadow" #"the test" #"give the right answer" #"reasoning powers" #"carry out a plan" #"memo paper" #"be cute" #"impatience" #"an image" #"suspicion" #"misunderstand" #"according to plan" #"a sacrifice" #"an observer" #"go into battle" #"believe in yourself" ''Sound of Death Note the Last name'' Sound of Death Note the Last name is a soundtrack featuring music from the second Death Note film, Death Note the Last name, composed and arranged by Kenji Kawai. It was released on 2 November 2006 by VAP and is priced at ¥2500. Track listing #"Yellow Eyes" #"sympathy" #"draw near" #"a temptation" #"eveningspot" #"sakura terebi matsuri ondo"lit. "sakura tv festival marching song" #"videotape message" #"burn with anger" #"stranger" #"a light shining in the darkness" #"warning" #"dear" #"imprisonment" #"weak point" #"make a program" #"parental love" #"tickle a person's vanity" #"trick" #"desire for revenge" #"investigate" #"narcissism" #"set a trap" #"be caught in a trap" #"advent" #"feint" #"an innocent virgin" #"decoy" #"fear" #"loser" #"game over" #"sad man" #"the dignity of man" #"pure love" #"the Last name" Anime soundtracks ''Death Note Original Soundtrack'' The Death Note Original Soundtrack for the anime adaptation was first released in Japan on December 21, 2006 and was published by VAP. It contains music from the series, composed by Yoshihisa Hirano and Hideki Taniuchi, with the first opening and ending themes sung by the Japanese band Nightmare in the TV size format. Track listing #"Death Note" # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #"Death Note Theme" #"Kyrie" #"Domine Kira" #"Teleology of Death" #"Low of Solipsism" #"Requiem" #"Imminence" #"Dirge" #"Light Lights Up Light" #"Alert" #"the World (TV Size)" / Nightmare # / Nightmare ''Death Note Original Soundtrack II'' The Death Note Original Soundtrack II for the anime adaptation was first released in Japan on March 21, 2007 and was published by VAP. It contains music from the series, composed by Hideki Taniuchi and Yoshihisa Hirano. It also features the new opening and closing themes by Maximum the Hormone in the TV size format. Note that, while track 19 has the same title as track 14 on the first OST, they are in fact two different songs. Strangely, track 5 is identical to the first OST's track 28, although they have different titles. Track listing #"Kyrie II" #"Semblance of Dualism" #"Low of Solipsism II" #"Death Note Theme (instrumental)" #"Tactics of the Absolute" #"Kira for orchestra" #"Air" #"Light Lights up Light for piano" # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #"What's up, people?! (TV Size)" / Maximum the Hormone # / Maximum the Hormone ''Death Note Original Soundtrack III'' Death Note Original Soundtrack III, released on June 27, 2007 (Japan), is the third soundtrack album for the anime series Death Note. The music was created by composer and musician Hideki Taniuchi and composer Yoshihisa Hirano. The tracks 1-21 were composed and arranged by Hideki Taniuchi, while the tracks 22-28 were composed and arranged by Yoshihisa Hirano. The album features one track sung by Aya Hirano, performing as her character Misa Amane from the series. Also appearing on this soundtrack is the ending theme Coda～Death Note, which can be heard at the end of the final episode of the anime as the credits are shown. Track listing #"Death Image" #"L" # # # # #"Action" # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #"Misa's Song" (Orchestra Version) (Misa no Uta (orchestra version)) #"Mikami Concertino" #"Trifling Stuff" #"Toward the Climax" #"Misa's Song (Piano Solo)" (Misa no Uta (piano solo)) #"Misa's Song" (Misa no Uta) #"Coda～Death Note" Tributes ''Death Note Tribute'' Death Note Tribute is a tribute album dedicated to the live action movie for the Death Note (film). Published by BMG Japan on June 21, 2006 (Japan), it contains 15 tracks performed by various artists, such as Shikao Suga (feat. Amazons), M-Flo, Buck-Tick and Aya Matsuura. The soundtrack came with a cosplay Death Note notebook. Track listing # by Shikao Suga feat. Amazons #"37.0C°" by Hitomi Yaida #"Hands" by M-Flo #"Real Days" by MCU #"Straight to Hell" by Char #"Diabolo (Lucifer)" by Buck-Tick # by Coil feat. Kyōko (杏子) # by Kreva #"Vendetta Code" by Aggressive Dogs / Death Note Allstars "D-Crew" #"Pursuit" by Aggressive Dogs / Death Note Allstars "N-Crew" #"Garden" by Kirito #"L↔R" by Dēmon Kogure Kakka # by PE'Z # by Kinmokusei # by Aya Matsuura ''The Songs for Death Note the movie～the Last name Tribute～'' The Songs for Death Note the movie～the Last name Tribute is a tribute album dedicated to the live action movie for the second Death Note (film). Published by Sony Music Distribution (Japan) Inc. on December 20, 2006 (Japan), it contains 14 tracks performed by various artist, such as Orange Range, abingdon boys school, High and Mighty Color, Doping Panda and Galneryus. Track listing #"Hakai (Deathtroy)" by Kyono and DJ Starscream #"Light Your Fire" by Rize # by Orange Range # (D.N.version) by Uverworld #"Fre@K $HoW" by abingdon boys school #"energy" by High and Mighty Color #"Miracle" by Doping Panda #"Ninja Night School" by Ultra Brain #"My Soul" by Miliyah Kato # by Hoi Festa #"Drive" by Hitomi Takahashi #"Strange Days" by Tama #"Serenade (D.N.mix)" by Galneryus #"The Distorted World 'Lead to Spin off L'" by Daita References Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Death Note Category:2006 soundtracks Category:2007 soundtracks ru:Тетрадь Смерти (саундтреки) uk:Death Note. Офіційні саундтреки